1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a cover made of a special steel blank which can be deep-drawn and placed on the end of a motor vehicle exhaust pipe, and a cover produced in accordance with this invention.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Known covers are used as an ornamentation on an end of an exhaust pipe protruding from the rear of a motor vehicle. For this reason the non-rusting basic material, the special steel, and the appearance of the surface of the cover are of decisive importance.
Similar known covers are bent from a special steel blank into a sleeve-shaped body and are welded together at the joint on the shell circumference. This requires a considerable outlay for labor, particularly during the manufacture and finishing work for the weld seam. Thus, covers produced in this way are very expensive.